In many nozzle applications where liquid such as water is being projected into a hot tub spa, it is desirable that the liquid spray nozzle issue a spray which oscillates between a certain included angle between the extreme positions of the jet for massaging effect and also that the jet of liquid used (water) be mixed with emollients or other operating liquids in one mode of operation, and in another mode of operation that air be entrained with the water.
The present invention provides a fluidic nozzle having multiple operating modes wherein a fluidic oscillator circuit having an oscillation chamber with an upstream end and a downstream. A power nozzle is positioned at the upstream end for introducing a jet of liquid such as water into the oscillation chamber. An outlet is provided at the downstream end of the oscillation chamber and has a width which does not allow the oscillation circuit to fill up and start oscillation without entrained liquid. A pair of control ports is provided at the upstream end of the oscillation chamber adjacent the power nozzle and a pair of feedback passages connects the control ports to the downstream ends of the oscillation chamber adjacent the outlet throat. A pair of air entrainment holes in the oscillation chamber is provided at the upstream end, and means for opening and closing the entrainment holes such that when the entrainment holes are open to air, air is entrained and the oscillation does not occur. When the entrainment holes are closed or connected to a source of liquid chemicals or emollients, oscillation is initiated to issue a sweeping jet of liquid through the outlet throat. Moreover, the means for opening and closing the entrainment holes can be coupled to a source of emollient liquid for mixing with the water from the power nozzle. Thus, there is disclosed a fluidic nozzle capable of operating in dual modes: (1) a straight jet or an unoscillating mode, and (2) an oscillating mode in which the nozzle issued a spray with certain included angles between the extreme positions of the jet. The mixing feature is a third mode.
The typical users include hot tub jets and sprayers where a chemical is mixed with the water or other operating liquids.